The Fall of Arthur
|basedon = by |release = November 15th, 2019 November 22nd, 2019 |runtime = 120 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age Merlin The Fall of Arthur: Rise of Legends Mordred: Morte Inferno The Rise of Arthur }} }} The Fall of Arthur is a 2019 medieval fantasy adventure film loosely based on written by . The film was directed, written, and produced by Trailblazer101, and composed by Richard Shepard. The film was developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It is the first film installment in the Arthurian Universe and was released in the United Kingdom on November 15th, 2019, and in the United States on November 22nd, 2019. Two sequels, The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age and The Fall of Arthur: Rise of Legends, are scheduled to be released in November of 2021 and November of 2023, respectively, while three spin-off films, Gawain and the Green Knight, Merlin, and Mordred: Morte Inferno, are scheduled to be released in June of 2021, February of 2023, and February of 2024, respectively. A sequel trilogy is in development and will start with The Rise of Arthur, which will be released in November of 2025 and will be followed by The Rise of Arthur: The Vulgate Cycle and an untilted third film. Synopsis Follow the classic from 's in a new light as ( ) is faced with his most crucial decisions, while his right and nobility as king are challenged for the greater good of his kingdom by the evil ( ), who defies all prophecies of the King's own fallout of control and heightens tensions across the land. Cast * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as ** as Young * as Music * [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUsk2bju22RGCsmXLpVjW_rkfLbTeNNnC The Fall of Arthur Composed Playlist - Red Shogun] Trailers * ''The Fall of Arthur'' - Official Trailer Future Sequels Two sequels, The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age and The Fall of Arthur: Rise of Legends, are in development and are scheduled to be released in November of 2021 and November of 2023, respectively. The Dark Age will be set a few years after The Fall of Arthur and will be centered on and his allies as they fight a war against the newly freed to prevent her from fulfilling the prophecy to spread her darkness and reign over their kingdom, while Rise of Legends will be centered on a final confrontation of the war between opposing forces of the pure good and total darkness of the land. A second trilogy of films focusing on Arthur fighting back against his down-bringers are in development and will start with The Rise of Arthur in November of 2025 and followed by The Rise of Arthur: The Vulgate Cycle and an untitled third film. Spin-offs Three spin-off films, Gawain and the Green Knight, Merlin, and Mordred: Morte Inferno, are in development and are scheduled to be released in June of 2021, February of 2023, and February of 2024, respectively. Gawain and the Green Knight will be centered on as he pairs with the to go on a journey to inevitably challenge and face off against the infamous , while Merlin will be centered on the young as he works with to hold back the forces of the dark sorcerer and his desire to inevitably fulfill the ancient prophecy, and Mordred: Morte Inferno will be centered on 's time as king of the land before, during, and after the events of Rise of Legends. Trivia * The film serves as a loose adaptation of 's unfinished poem due to it adapting elements of the , which were featured in the poem, while also incorporating in the film's plot. * The film was influenced by , , and . Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:The Fall of Arthur Category:Arthurian Universe Category:Films Category:Films about fighting Category:Films about mythology Category:Movies Category:Movies based on existing properties Category:Medieval Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:November Category:2019